Hunting InuYasha
by CaptnSparrowsluvSlave
Summary: Your hunting Inu-Yasha and meet Sesshomuru along the way. hmmm. (YouSessomuru) Rated PG13 for language.
1. Chapter One

AN: This is my first Inu-Yasha ff, and it's actually a Sesshomuru based ff. I don't own Inu-Yasha or any related characters from that show.  
  
It was a sunny day in futal era Japan. Tin had run off by herself and was playing in the woods. Suddenly a vicious demon attacked her. She ran fro her life. She tripped, and fell. The Demon was going to kill her but out of no where a woman appeared. (---- That's you!)  
  
You  
You came through an opening of trees and saw a little girl being attacked. You grasped your 'walking stick' and it tuned into a sword. You leaped into action; slicing the demon in half. Hooray.

"Thank you for saving me. That was real polite of you." The little girl said smiling. You returned the smile just as sweetly and kneeled down to her height.

"No problem!" You pulled a lollipop from no where.

"Here. Eat this!" Rin excepted the cherry-flavored treat.

"Thank you nice lady!" Suddenly you heard a noise. There was a small rustling sound in the bushes and you could smell a demon. From it's smell you came to the conclusion that it was a full-blooded male demon.

"Show Yourself." You eyes narrowed in anger. He emerged from the buses and you went to attack him.

"Wait!" Cried Rin. "It's fluffy!" You sword turned back into a walking stick and you eyed him up and down.  
  
"He _is _fluffy." You said half smiling.

"I'm Sesshomuru." He said cool and calm. He offered his had to shake in greeting.

"I don't shake hands with irresponsible demons!" You said crossing your arms.

"Huh?"

"You know you should watch your daughter more carefully. She could be dead right now if I hadn't intervened."

"She's not my daughter." Sesshomuru protested.

"Yeah, right. . .we all believe you." You smirked in a I'm-a-smart-ass way. He grew aggravated by the moment.

"What is your name you irritating demon wench?"

"Your Name, and you only think I am irritating because I'm criticizing your parenting skills." You said smugly.

"She's not my daughter!" He repeated almost loosing his cool.

::Must. . .resist. . urge to touch. . .fluffiness::

Suddenly you were in his face seriously and he leaned back raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to feel you now." You told him demandingly. A giant sweat drop loomed over his head (anime style!) and his eyes widened. You grabbed his fluffy boa thing and rubbed your face on it. You looked at him with a strange expression on your face.

"Meow."

"What the hell!?"  
  
You jumped back turning serious again.

"I'm okay now."

"I highly doubt that." He told you still disturbed by your weird emotions. There was an awkward silence as Rin ran between you chasing a butterfly absent-mindedly.

"Yeah; anyways. . .keep an eye on your kid and such. farewell, fluffy." You told him in a firm tone.

"She's not my daughter." He said aggravated again.

"Then why the hell is she following you around!? The point is, is that she's your responsibility so just deal with it, kay?!" You walked off in a huffy mood when you wee stopped by an ugly thing in your way.

"You can't to Lord Sesshomuru that way!"

"Ew. A little toad thingy." You said not even responding to what it said.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He shouted.

"I HATE little toad things." You said to no one in particular. You stepped on him flattening him against the ground. You continued on your marry way whistling an eerie tune. You walked along way before you came to a stream.

"Ah, finally!" You said removing your knee height leather boots. You put your feet into the cool water and stretched out on the ground with your arms above your head. You sighed. This short cut was hard.

::There's no way I can make it to that little village Inu-Yasha was last seen in on time::

You thought to yourself.

::I don't have enough energy to fly either::

You eyes drooped and you closed them, letting every muscle in your body relax.

"I should really learn to teleport." You said yawning. "Or maybe I should buy a flying carpet." You smiled as you drifted into sleep.


	2. READ IF U WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!

Okay, just to let you all know, this story is no longer posted here due to the fact that they banded you someone ff's. it will most likely be posted at I posted a note before, but I guess it never went through…sorry for all the in convince. The name under that is Fallen Angel 2007..well sorry again..


End file.
